


You say you wanna stay by my side (Darling, your head's not right)

by wlwintersoldier



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, lians here and shes cute, no beta readers we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwintersoldier/pseuds/wlwintersoldier
Summary: Dick is stupid and reckless on a mission, whats new, and Roy deals with the fallout





	You say you wanna stay by my side (Darling, your head's not right)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i dont know how to write summaries  
> 2\. lower ur standards  
> This was written for @tayaart for the valentines dickroy minibang! i hope you like it, i kinda stuck to the prompt i was given, and wrote this all in a coffee shop this morning  
> I hope its ok!!

The bickering from down the hall was unmistakable, and marked the end of Roy’s peaceful day with Lian. He walked to the door and waited for a knock, watching Lian colour, quietly and peacefully. 

“You were stupid and reckless.”

“No more than usual-“

“That’s my point.” Roy braced himself as he opened the door to a worse for wear Dick, and a fuming Donna. It was rare for her to get this angry, and Roy felt his hackles raise.

“I’ve got it from here, Donna.” He said, as he reached to take Dick’s arm from around her shoulder. “Thanks for getting him here in one piece.”

“Yeah, despite his best efforts.” She snapped, but he could tell she was cooling down. Dick didn’t seem to be able to stand by himself very well, which wasn’t a great sign.

“I’ll sort him out.” Roy promised, giving Dick a once-over. Donna had the good sense to throw one of her hoodies over his Nightwing costume, but his arm didn’t look quite right, clutched at his chest, and nasty bruises were starting to bloom across his chin and cheek. Even in this state, he was stubborn, and stared resolutely at the floor. Roy sighed again, as he lead him inside, tossing a “Just a second,” over his shoulder. 

He walked him over to the couch, the short trip taking longer than usual. Making sure to be gentle, he laid Dick down, and winced at the groan that elicited.

“We’re going to talk about this.” He said quietly, carding his hand through dark hair. Dick still wouldn’t look at him. This wasn’t going to be fun. 

“Lian, honey, could you grab an ice pack for uncle Nightwing? I need to talk to auntie Donna quickly.”

He watched as she dutifully dropped her crayons, and rushed for the kitchen. He’d be safe in her tiny, caring hands, Roy knew that much. He glanced at Dick one last time – still angry – before going to meet Donna in the hall.

The door clicked closed behind him, “So what-“

“He fell. He was stupid, and he fell, Roy.” She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, “It was Slade again, he called me to help, and things got out of hand,”

“I can see that” 

She raised her eyebrows and barked out a laugh, “He’s an idiot. He jumped to push me out of the way, Roy! I’m damn near indestructible, can you believe that?”

He shrugged, “Yeah.” 

She shook her head as she walked away, looking smaller than usual.

-

“God, Dick.” Roy muttered under his breath as he re-entered the apartment. He knew those two fought from time to time, but he refused to get involved. They’d patch it up in a few days, they always did, but he had more pressing issues to attend to. Like that wrist, bent at a funny angle.

At least Dick was starting to melt a little, with Lian working her magic on him. She’d grabbed as many ice packs as she could hold, and put them on in all the wrong spots, but she held Dick’s hand and chattered about her day, which was probably more important anyway. No one could resist her charm.

He ushered her out of the living room, and into his own, where he could set her up in front of the tv to keep her quiet like a good parent. When he returned, he saw that Lian had tucked her blankie around Dick’s shoulders. He took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was to have her – every parent thought they had the best kid, but they were wrong. It didn’t last, because Dick appeared to be dozing, setting alarm bells off in Roy’s head.

He rushed forward and knelt at the couch, “Hey, babe, you’ve got to stay awake.” He was careful not to be too loud, well aware of how bad concussions hurt. Dick’s eyes fluttered open, though his eyes were blown and unfocussed.

“I think Donna’s mad at me,” Dick frowned at Roy’s involuntary laugh, “hey, don’t be mean to me.” He fought his way into a sitting position, icepacks cascading onto the floor, and glared down at the cackling readhead.

“I don’t think you know how much trouble you’re in, love. Truly.” 

“I have a pretty good idea.” His words were a little slurred, but he was regaining consciousness quickly. Only a mild concussion, he surmised. Lucky.

“No, you don’t.” he shook his head, and looked around for the med kit he kept stashed near by, for exactly this reason.

Roy trusted Dick, and he was by no means defenceless. A fierce fighter, unparalleled at hand to hand, fast as hell, and smarter than anyone Roy had ever met. But – like Donna said – he was reckless. Stupidly so. And it was at times like these that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Dick would die before his time. He let himself stare for a moment – messy black curls, a stubbornly set jaw, and startlingly blue eyes, glassy but still breathtaking. 

-

Once Roy was satisfied with his patch job, Dick had showered and taken the legal amount of ibuprofen, and Lian was tucked in bed for the night, he decided it was time. He gathered his courage, and walked into the living room to yell at the battered-bat-brat on his couch.

Dick, to his credit, had the decency to look sheepish. He was avoiding eye contact again, but he shifted over on the couch, and patted the spot next to him for Roy.

“I’m going to remain standing for this, if you don’t mind.” He planted his feet, and crossed his arms.

“Yep.”

“What. Were you thinking.”

“I was-“

Roy cut him off sharply, “Trick question, because you weren’t.” He raised his eyebrows as Dick opened his mouth to retort something in defiance, before huffing, and looking away again, intransigent.

“Dick, it isn’t just you anymore.” He implored, not that it ever was. Dick has always been surrounded by more love than he knew what to do with. But he’s an adult now, and he has to learn some time. “How would Donna feel. You know she’d blame herself.”

“I know.” He buried his head in his good hand, the other strapped safely across his chest. They’d need to go and get it x-rayed in the next few days, but for now it was enough.

“And what would I tell Lian.” Roy didn’t think it was possible, but Dick’s shoulders slumped even further. “It’s not fair when you do this, Rob.” He plead, slipping back into the habit of old nicknames. He hated these conversations, both on the giving and receiving end.

“I was just trying to protect her.” The brunette snapped, clearly before he could think better of it. God, he was always like this. Impulsive and steadfast. His eyes were guarded, and Roy knew that he was a matter of seconds away from shutting down. 

“Donna can handle herself.” But Roy wasn’t going to let that happen, they were going to hash this out, damn it.

Dick screwed up his face, running his hand through his hair, “I know that.” He huffed, looking about ready to bolt, fist clenched, and eyes fixed anywhere but Roy. 

“Rob, the whole world doesn’t need to be on your shoulders.” He said, and watched the other deflate a little. Good, he seemed to be getting through that thick scull. Figuring the worst of the chewing-out was over, he treaded forward and knelt on the couch beside Dick, careful not to jostle him. He reached to take his hand, smoothing his fingers out and stroking at the dug-in crescents. 

“It’s just because she cares. We all do.” He brought Dick’s hand to his lips and brushed kisses across his knuckles. “You can’t just leave us, Damian would revolt, you know we can’t handle him.” 

“He’s not that bad”

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

Dick brought his knees up onto the couch, and turned to look at Roy finally, cupping his face with his hand, and staring deep into his eyes. “I’ll- I’ll think more next time. I’ll be more careful.”

“You just terrify me.” He smiled tiredly, and rested his hand atop Dick’s. They’d had this conversation so many times, starting as hot-head kids, throwing punches, hurling insults, and using kisses as weapons. Neither of them had the energy for that anymore, battered and bruised deep down in their souls. It had been too many years, now. They were both reckless and stupid, but he had Lian to watch out for now, and Dick had Damian to mentor, and he just wanted just wanted to shake him until he understood. 

“We all need you, Rob. I don’t know what I’d do-” he couldn’t finish that. It was a dark place in his psyche that he wandered through late at night when sleep wouldn’t come. What would he do when he finally heard the news he feared most. Death wasn’t a stranger to them, in this game. They’d both seen its ravages first hand, the changes it wrought in both Jason and Damian, the terrible, unflinching grief they had felt for Donna, and the scars that remained years on from Dick’s time as Batman. He couldn’t go through that again. He was weary down to his bones.

“I’m sorry,” Dick burst out, and it was earnest. Roy let him collapse into his chest, only drawing him closer. He buried his face in damp, black curls, and dropped kisses at the crown of his head.

They sat in silence, and let the moment wash over them. It was nice to be together again, after weeks of clashing schedules and bullshit two minute catch-ups. Roy let his anger subside, and contemplated on the life he’d built for himself. A big, tidy apartment (excepting Lian’s toys, scattered across the room) in Manhattan, a close group of friends, an amazing relationship (stressful as it may be), and Lian, his pride and joy. He let himself be at peace for now. They weren’t done, but they both needed this. They both needed to just breathe.

“You’re gonna need to call Donna, first thing tomorrow.” Roy mumbled into his hair, and ran his fingers down his back, just because he could. “She’s scary. You’re on your own there, buddy.”

Dick laughed for the first time that evening, and shifted so he could press kisses of his own where Roy’s shoulder met his neck. “She’ll be fine once she cools off.”

“You’re awfully confident. Did you miss her dropping you at my door step and storming off?” he made sure there was no bite in his words – or as little as he could manage.

“I’ll make it up to her.” He said, resolutely. “And I’ll make it up to you too – thank you.”

Roy smiled and let his eyes fall shut, feeling comfortable and complete in the moment. “You know I’m always here for you. Ride or die.”

He felt Dick shake against him as he laughed, “God, you’re so lame. I don’t think we can be friends anymore.”

“Your dad say you can’t hang out with me?”

“Yeah, he says you’re a bad influence.” They were both laughing now, Their banter was easy, after almost two decades of friendship, and a ten years of something else. Unnamed, but by no means any less real. He loved Dick, and he knew Dick loved him back. Unconditionally.

-

The next morning, Roy woke to Lian clambering into the bed, and flopping down on top of him. Dick stirred, but didn’t wake - he wasn’t a morning person. Usually Roy would bug him, kissing anywhere he could reach, and prodding him until he was too awake to fall back asleep. Today, however, Dick needed rest. In the morning light, the black and blue bruising seemed more alarming, more real. But it wasn’t anything they hadn’t both dealt with before.

Roy pressed a gentle kiss to Dick’s cheek, watching him smile as he dozed, before scooping Lian up, and taking her with him to make breakfast. 

“Pancakes.” She stated, and he knew there was no room for negotiation.

He set her up on the kitchen bench, handed her one of her books, and set to fixing them. Roy was almost certain they were out of flour, but failure wasn’t an option.

Some time later, when Lian had lost interest in stirring the batter, and was singing nonsense, mashed up, nursery rhymes, Dick appeared from the bedroom. He was sleep rumpled, and looked soft in Roy’s too-big sweats that he had commandeered long ago. 

“Good morning, princess!” he made a bee-line for Lian, first, letting her pat his face and pull his hair. Roy felt his heart melt all over again, as Dick peppered her chubby, baby cheeks with kisses and raspberries, and she laughed. He watched on from the stove, careful not to let Lian’s pancake burn. She was very particular, and wouldn’t hesitate to tell him if he did it wrong. He was surrounded by nothing but stubborn people.

Finally, Dick drew away from Lian and crossed the kitchen to greet Roy with a kiss that made his knees weak. He thought he could get used to this. 

“Good morning,” he smiled against Dick’s lips, quickly turning the stove down, before wrapping the brunet up in his arms, and kissing down his neck, in as PG-13 a way he possibly could. Dick just laughed and held on, keeping some distance for his wrists sake.

“Daddy it’s burning!” Lian shrieked and hopped down from the bench, running to shove her father for his attention. It worked, and they both snapped reluctantly from the moment.

Dick stepped away, letting Roy pick Lian up and balance her on his hip, returning to the task at hand. 

“It looks like you’ve got your hands full here,” he started towards the window by the fire escape, pulling out his phone as he went. “Save one for me!”

Roy watched for a moment as Dick started climbing for the roof. All bats were the same, and seemed to do their best thinking at higher altitudes. He just hoped that Donna was in a forgiving mood.

-

Almost an hour later Dick wandered into Lian’s room, where Roy was helping her get dressed for the day. She was insisting on a spiderman shirt paired with a pink tutu, and it all clashed horribly. Maybe she spent too much time around uncle Nightwing, and his garish fashion sense was rubbing off on her. 

Dick seemed lighter, as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He dropped down to Lian’s level with Roy, and started working on untangling her hair. They worked well as a team, shocker, and she was ready to face the day in record time. 

“What do you want to do today, princess?” Dick asked, scooping her up and nuzzling her cheeks, and Roy marvelled at the family he’d built himself.

-

They ended up spending most of the day in the ER, waiting to get Dick’s wrist scanned. They bickered – Dick refused namedrop that he was a Wayne, even though it would get them through triage faster, and Roy didn’t like Dick taking Lian to the vending machine for chips. It was hardly a day for the memory bank, but they were happy. And in this game, that was more than enough.


End file.
